Wikipédia:Le Bistro/22 mai 2006
=Le Bistro/22 mai 2006= * Bistro/22 mai 2006|action=watch}} Mettre « Le Bistro/22 mai 2006 » dans ma liste de suivi * Bistro/22 mai 2006|action=history}} Consulter l'historique de « Le Bistro/22 mai 2006 » * Ne voir que la sous-page « Le Bistro/22 mai 2006 » Bistro rafraîchiMOIS CEST}}_ |action=edit&section=new}} Ajouter un message__TOC__ B'jour Je ne devrais pas, ça me déprime toujours de commencer le bistrot du jour. Ça veut dire que je suis encore debout (enfin, assise. Voire allongée) à une heure indue. Allez, une bonne journée/soirée/nuit à tous, je vais rêver de Wikpédia, et y'aura pas de bouton modifier... dommage qu'on ne puisse pas contribuer aux rêves de chacun. Esprit Fugace 22 mai 2006 à 00:10 (CEST) :L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Je n'ai aucune notion de propriété. Oblic blabla 22 mai 2006 à 00:13 (CEST) Terrorisme de bistro L'utilisateur Poulpy est accusé de terrorisme sur la page journalière du bistro en l'état d'un message subliminal au dessous du calendrier, comme en indique la preuve acablante. Je le condamne unanimenent à faire trois tours de wikipédia à cloche-pied. On ne plaisante pas dans le coin-coin. Oblic blabla 22 mai 2006 à 00:14 (CEST) :Même pas peur. :P — Poulpy 22 mai 2006 à 00:18 (CEST) ::Et puis Argh, ça prend au moins un h ! Je propose quatre tours.... Educa33e 22 mai 2006 à 00:19 (CEST) :::Juste, mais il faudrait l'inclure dans le wiktionnaire. Y a quoi de neuf en ce 22 mai ? Oblic blabla 22 mai 2006 à 00:22 (CEST) ::::Je ne sais pas, j'ai trop mal aux yeux... m'en faut des neuf's' ! :) Educa33e 22 mai 2006 à 00:28 (CEST) :::::« 22 mai, aujourd'hui, c'est la saint-œil, bon anniversaire à tous les yeux ! » deviner de quelle émission est tirée cette phrase. réponse ici. Oblic blabla 22 mai 2006 à 00:31 (CEST) Plus sérieusement c'est vrai que de plus en plus souvent le calendrier du bistrot est laissé sans illustration, si vous ne voulez pas que Poulpy le fasse alors juste faîte le vous-même ! VIGNERON * discut. 22 mai 2006 à 09:36 (CEST) :C'est vrai que ça pourrait un peu ajouter de la couleur. Oblic blabla 22 mai 2006 à 15:12 (CEST) Vandalisme de 206.162.143.251 Intrigué par la présence d'un « Pierre Norris » dans la page des Naissances le 8 mai, n'ayant d'autres qualité que d'être un élève bon en histoire, j'ai dans un premier temps cherché qui était cette personne sur Google, puis, une fois que Google m'avait révélé qu'il s'agissait d'un parfait inconnu, je me suis intéressé aux contributions de la personne qui à ajouté cette ligne (206.162.143.251)... http://fr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Special:Contributions&target=206.162.143.251 La quasi-totalité des articles sont du vandalisme/essais de débutant (au moins à partir de février dernier). Or je n'ai pas le temps de corriger cela, je dois partir travailler, et j'ai trop peur d'avoir oublié en rentrant ce soir. Si quelqu'un à le courage de s'en occuper... Merci. --AGiss 22 mai 2006 à 07:48 (CEST) : On peut remarquer la bonne réactivité des wikivigies: à part le dernier vandalisme sur 8 mai et un vandalisme partiellement corrigé (le risque de deux vandalismes successifs) et réparé par Salsher fun, tous les vandalismes de ces personnes (il doit s'agir d'une IP scolaire) ont été réparés en moins de 24 h. HB 22 mai 2006 à 13:37 (CEST) « Les logiciels libres en partage » à la Cité des sciences et de l'industrie Wikimédia France est heureuse de s’associer à l’évènement « les logiciels libres en partage » organisé par la Cité des sciences et de l’industrie du 2 mai au 2 juillet. Dans le cadre de cette initiative promouvant le logiciel libre, Wikimédia France co-organise deux « Wikipédia-party », les samedis 6 mai et 3 juin, au cours desquelles de nombreux volontaires du projet Wikipédia, encyclopédie libre et gratuite écrite par tout internaute qui le souhaite, aideront les visiteurs à naviguer dans Wikipédia et participer à l’élaboration d’articles. Guillom 22 mai 2006 à 08:15 (CEST) ::Tant qu'à faire: Wikipédia:Wikipédia-party/Villette :) :Tu fais partie de Wikimédia France ? Tu pourras peut-etre me dire ce que fait cette association (non, c'est pas un troll, je sais vraiment pas) GôTô ¬¬ 22 mai 2006 à 09:02 (CEST) ::C'est le volet légal de la cabaAARRGGHH !! Le gorille Houba 22 mai 2006 à 09:05 (CEST) :Tu vois, GôTô, le truc bien sur Wikipédia, c'est qu'il existe des liens internes :p Si si, quand un mot est coloré en bleu, tu cliques dessus et tu te retrouves là, et en cliquant encore un coup tu arrives directement là-bas :) Guillom 22 mai 2006 à 09:23 (CEST) ::Pas très remplies tes pages.. Et pourquoi c'est dans l'espace Wikipédia et pas dans l'espace encclopédique ? GôTô ¬¬ 22 mai 2006 à 09:31 (CEST) :::Je pense que c'est parce que l'association Wikimedia France ne respecte pas les critères d'admissibilité :) En gros, WMF est le pendant de la Wikimedia Foundation, et a pour objectif de faire connaître les projets Wikimédia en organisant ou participant à des conférences, des rencontres de logiciels libres, ou des événements tels que celui de la Cité des Sciences. Guillom 22 mai 2006 à 09:52 (CEST) ::::Question : Pourquoi Wikimédia France et non Wikimédia Francophone ? VIGNERON * discut. 22 mai 2006 à 10:27 (CEST) :::::Parce que, comme Wikimedia Deuschtland, Wikimedia Polska, ou Wikimedia Italia, ce sont des chapitres nationaux de la Wikimédia Foundation. Récemment a été créé Wikimedia Suisse, incluant des francophones, par exemple. Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ 22 mai 2006 à 10:44 (CEST) :::::::Si l'association s'appelait Wikimedia francophone, la question serait : Pourquoi Wikimedia est basée à Paris et pas à Bruxelles, Québec ou Dakkar ? :D Le gorille Houba 22 mai 2006 à 11:00 (CEST) :::::::: ::::::::On devrait demander à chaque Wikipédien de mettre ses coordonnées géographiques dans une boîte utilisateur, puis passer un bot pour calculer le barycentre géographique de la communauté. C'est là qu'il faudrait domicilier l'association. Si ça tombe au milieu de l'Atlantique, faudra acheter un bateau. Teofilo ◯ 22 mai 2006 à 12:12 (CEST) :::::::::XD En plus la localisation changerait au fur et à mesure des inscriptions :D Le gorille Houba 22 mai 2006 à 12:30 (CEST) :::::::: :::::::::Je dirais plutôt un sous-marin ou un tunnelier, car le barycentre est probablement situé à une altitude négative. Jaymz Height-Field 22 mai 2006 à 13:53 (CEST) :::::::: ::::::::::Pourquoi négative, on peut suivre la courbure de la terre ! VIGNERON * discut. 22 mai 2006 à 18:27 (CEST) Sinon, il serait peut-être interressant de lier les différentes Wikimédia utilisant sous une bannière Francophone... enfin ce que j'en dis... VIGNERON * discut. 22 mai 2006 à 18:27 (CEST) Encore un essai nucléaire de User:RamaR Pour suivre le nouvel épisode d'un feuilleton pasionnant sur Wikipédia, que j'intitulerai volontier "La guerre nucléaire n'aura pas lieu", voir : Discuter:Tchernoblaye/Suppression --Enr-v 22 mai 2006 à 09:51 (CEST) :Mouais, je ne suis pourtant pas spécialement « pro-nucléaire », loin de là, mais cette fixation sur un pro-nucléarisme supposé de cet utilisateur commence à m'agacer sérieusement. Hégésippe | ±Θ± 22 mai 2006 à 09:55 (CEST) :: ::du calme, ya pas de fixation, mais un juste retour des choses, les soupcons en tout genre sur mon appartenance à tous les groupes extremistes de France et de Navarre me pesent aussi. Je cherche simplement à faire de l'humour pour désamorcer un conflit avéré. Allez, vient prendre une tasse de thé et on en parle plus. :::Non. — Poulpy 22 mai 2006 à 12:00 (CEST) ::::Poulpy, es tu aussi Hégessipe? ah, les wikipediens et la communication, ça fait 2 parfois...--Enr-v 22 mai 2006 à 12:24 (CEST) :::::Non Copyvio de Poulpy, mais bien pratique dans ce cas Le gorille Houba 22 mai 2006 à 12:29 (CEST) ::::::Perso, ça m'agace quand, alors que je ne suis pas d'accord, on me déclare avec un sourire en coin qu'il faut que je me calme et qu'il n'est pas la peine de s'énerver. Quand en plus on m'assène que « c'est pour rigoler, roh », j'ai plus envie de tuer qu'autre chose (heureusement, je suis un être civilisé : je me contente de faire mal). — Poulpy 22 mai 2006 à 12:32 (CEST) :::::::même pas mal ;-) Calmos :::Je me suis contenté du verbe « agacer » et, te concernant, Enr-v, je suis calme, comme je l'ai d'ailleurs montré dans la page de proposition de suppression, en pointant ce qui, à ce moment-là, ne me plaisait pas. Pour ce qui est de la « fixation », disons que c'est une impression, peut-être trompeuse, qui ressort après avoir aperçu un certain nombre de piques publiques contre RamaR. Cela étant, je ne suis pas particulièrement pro-nucléaire (ni anti-nucléaire, d'ailleurs, puisque j'estime ne pas avoir les compétences pour prendre une position tranchée sur le caractère bénéfique ou nocif de cette source d'énergie). Hégésippe | ±Θ± 22 mai 2006 à 14:36 (CEST) ::Moi non plus je n'étais pas particulièrement anti-nucléaire, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre RamaR ;-) Cela dit, si RamaR était un peu plus modéré dans ses attitudes de censeurs, il ne justifierai pas les nombreuses soit-disant "piques publiques" dont tu m'accuses. Je ne fais que répondre à ses provocations mot pour mot en essayant de désamorcer les pièges qu'il me tend, et soit il y prend un malin plaisir, soit il est inconscient de la pluralité des points de vue dans le domaine du nucléaire (ce qui est génant quand on se prétend neutre). --Enr-v 22 mai 2006 à 17:14 (CEST) :::Oui, il y a pluralité de point de vue, mais ils ne sont pas tous également valables. Sinon, on peut arrêter de faire de la science et de la technique...CyrilleDunant 24 mai 2006 à 09:54 (CEST) Action directe, le retour Le nommage de l'article consacré au groupe terroriste/armé/résistant (rayer les mentions inutiles) semblait ne pas choquer grand monde, avec le renvoi de la page d'homonymie dans Action directe (homonymie). Il semble toutefois que ça ne plaise pas à tout le monde (au moins à un utilisateur) cf. Discuter:Action directe#Renommage (bis repetita) (l'insertion d'un titre de section est de mon fait, pour la commodité de lecture). En bref, cet utilisateur propose de procéder à un nouveau renommage dans un délai d'une semaine (avec réactivation inévitable des conflits liés au titre de l'article). Je propose donc à ceux qui avaient manifesté leur approbation de la solution récente, ou au moins ne l'avaient pas désapprouvée, de le faire savoir dans ladite page de discussion, et de surveiller l'article pour éviter tout renommage intempestif ne pouvant que générer de nouveaux conflits. Hégésippe | ±Θ± 22 mai 2006 à 10:44 (CEST) :Oui, mais, c'est « Action d'irecte » ou « Action '''D'irecte » ? — Poulpy 22 mai 2006 à 10:51 (CEST) ::Voir Wikipédia:Conventions sur les titres (point 8), puis Wikipédia:Conventions typographiques#Majuscules (ou capitales) et enfin Usage des majuscules en français#Majuscules dans les noms d'institutions, d'organismes, de pays, de lieux.... Une seule majuscule semble s'imposer, comme pour les autres organisations, associations, etc. (même si ceux-ci sont hélas atteints de majusculite suraigüe). Hégésippe | ±Θ± 22 mai 2006 à 10:58 (CEST) :::Action directe terrorise Wikipedia 30 ans après, mais de derrière un PC, de façon anonyme et dans un espace laissant énormément de liberté et basé sur la bonne volonté des contributeurs. Quel courage ! :) Le gorille Houba 22 mai 2006 à 11:04 (CEST) ::::Sinon, les membres d'Action D/directe, ils mettaient une majuscule au deuxième D ou pas ? C'est un peu la seule chose qui compte, non ? :) — Poulpy 22 mai 2006 à 11:08 (CEST) :::::Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Ludo29 22 mai 2006 à 11:23 (CEST) :::::L'usage constant, sur WP-FR, est de ne mettre que la majuscule initiale, sans tenir compte de la majusculite suraigüe, cf. Parti Socialiste >>> Parti socialiste, Union pour un Mouvement Populaire >>> Union pour un mouvement populaire, Front National >>> Front national, etc. Action Directe n'a pas lieu de faire exception à l'usage (qui correspond à ce que rapportent les grammaires et les codes typographiques). Ce serait un titre d'œuvre, ce serait différent, puisque l'usage pour les titres d'œuvres n'est pas le même... :D Si vous voulez changer cet usage (et conduire au passage à un débat interminable sur l'opportunité de renommage de '''milliers d'articles – eh oui... –, libre à vous de lancer une prise de décision sur le sujet. Mais je ne garantis pas le succès, loin de là... re-:D Hégésippe | ±Θ± 22 mai 2006 à 11:31 (CEST) ::::::Donc, si j'ai bien compris, peu importe ce qui se passe dans la Réalité, c'est Wikipédia qui définit la Vérité. On change iPod ? — Poulpy 22 mai 2006 à 11:33 (CEST) ::::::::c'est Wikipédia qui définit la Vérité Parfois, oui : l'oiseau le plus répandu sur terre.--ArséniureDeGallium 22 mai 2006 à 16:46 (CEST) :::::::Non car (Conv. typogr.). Plus généralement, Wikipédia a semble-t-il choisi de refléter la Réalité des meilleurs manuels plutôt que les déviances d'une tourbe anarcho-marxisante dont la compétence orthotypographique reste à démontrer. Je suis PdV là non ? Et puis, , or, comme avait écrit je ne sais plus qui, Wikipédia n'a pas vocation à faire la révolution. Vive, donc le conformisme bourgeois et l'Imprimerie nationale ! ;-) Keriluamox 22 mai 2006 à 12:20 (CEST) ::::::::Donc, si un groupe terroristo-activisto-révolutionnaire armé et résistant place une capitale au deuxième mot de son nom, il est du devoir de Wikipédia de la repasser en bas-de-casse, c'est bien ça ? — Poulpy 22 mai 2006 à 12:24 (CEST) :::::::::Ouais, l'Union pour la démocratie française par exemple. ::::::::: :::::::::Plus sérieusement, un nom de parti prend la capitale au premier nom ainsi qu'à un éventuel adjectif antéposé ; d'où Nouveau Parti démocratique. ::::::::: :::::::::De toute façon, Action directe luttait contre le Capital. On leur supprime une capitale, devraient être contents ! Keriluamox 22 mai 2006 à 12:31 (CEST) ::::::: :::::::iPod est un titre en version originale qui s'apparente à un sigle. Teofilo ◯ 22 mai 2006 à 12:29 (CEST) :Prenons le principe dévellopé par wp : : Il est parfois délicat de déterminer si un sujet éclipse suffisamment les autres. Quelques pistes : : 1. L'étude des pages liées à l'article (cliquer sur «pages liées» dans la boîte à outils à gauche) peut fournir un critère pratique. : 2. On peut aussi privilégier le sens original d'un mot (souris et souris (informatique)) :*Comptons : sur la premiére page google avec 20 occurences : :**au sujet de action directe (le groupe *) : 11 :**au sujet de action directe (la théorie politique) : 7 :**au sujet de action directe (droit) : 1 :** autres : 1 :*Comptons : sur les occurences dans wp:fr : :**au sujet de action directe (le groupe *) : 34 :**au sujet de action directe (la théorie politique) : 24 :**au sujet de action directe (droit) : 1 : :Le cas d'action directe ne répond donc pas à ces pistes, puisque le sens original est la théorie politique, et d'autre part, l'étude des pages liées ne permet pas de conclure que le groupe action directe eclipse suffisamment la théorie politique. :D'autres pages d'homonymies fonctionnent très bien sans qu'il y ait eclipse d'autres significations. :J'ai déjà proposé des solutions d'homonymies (et elles respectent tout POV), car qui peut dire le contraire dans le cas qui nous intéresse, que "action directe" n'est pas un groupe ni une organisation ? ou que AD, les initiales, n'est pas associé à "action directe" (le groupe *) ? Ces propositions d'homonymies ne génent en rien aucun POV. Il n'est pas énoncé "terroriste", il n'est pas énoncé "resistant", il n'est pas énoncé "groupe armé" (même si ça me semble le plus logique), ni "guerilla urbaine". : D'autres interwiki utilisent AD ou organisation, groupe, guerilla urbaine, . Dénommer le groupe sous la désignation "action directe", c'est biaiser et limiter le terme (lgnov?) à ce groupe. la spécification de quel "action directe" est à préciser. :--ξ Libre , tapoté le : 22 mai 2006 à 15:08 (CEST) ::Dans ce cas, lancez un sondage sur le titre de l'article, au lieu de balayer l'expression des autres opinions déjà émises sur le sujet. Ceux qui ont acquiescé au changement de titre (et ils sont plusieurs, jusqu'ici) pensent visiblement que celui-ci est le moins problématique, compte tenu des querelles passées sur le titre de l'article. Vous êtes en désaccord avec cette opinion. Que la communauté tranche, dans ce cas. Mais il n'y a pas lieu qu'un seul impose sa vision des choses à tous les autres. Hégésippe | ±Θ± 22 mai 2006 à 15:27 (CEST) :::le probléme et l'analyse a été mal posé, donc la solution est mauvaise. --ξ Libre , tapoté le : 22 mai 2006 à 16:09 (CEST) :::Je trouve dommage que vous sembliez faire comme si d'autres personnes (des spectres, probablement...) ne s'étaient pas exprimées en sens contraire de votre opinion. Hégésippe | ±Θ± 22 mai 2006 à 16:14 (CEST) :::::Détrompez vous, j'exprime exactement que leur analyse et leur source a été mal posé, je ne nie pas que d'autres s'expriment dans un sens différent. Juste que cela n'est pas justifié par les sources ou connaissances disponibles... par exemple quand j'ouvre mon encyclopédie (larousse), le terme "action directe" est énoncé pour la théorie politique et non pour le groupe *. Quand j'ouvre l'encyclopédie anarchiste (lancé en 1927), elle parle d'action directe (théorie politique) et non du groupe qui a pris ce nom, et d'ailleurs le nom du groupe se référence (au départ) au principe d'action directe (avant de réaliser un principe autre et contraire qui est l'avant garde). --ξ Libre , tapoté le : 22 mai 2006 à 18:23 (CEST) En lisant cette discussion et la page de discussion de l'article, je commence avoir de sérieux doutes. Que d'énergie déployée par combien de contributeurs raisonnables pour faire valoir le simple bon sens ! Je me dis que les articles sont dégradés plus vite qu'on les corrige. La raison l'emporte-t'elle réellement au final, comme j'en étais jusqu'ici persuadé ? Le gorille Houba 22 mai 2006 à 16:58 (CEST) :Certes, amusant de voir le bon sens face aux principes de la wikipédia. --ξ Libre , tapoté le : 22 mai 2006 à 18:11 (CEST) ::Ouais, bon, moi ça ne m'amuse pas. Vu la page de discussion et les actions passées sur cet article, je bloque 2 semaines celui qui s'amuse à renommer encore cet article pour des raisons autre que purement typographiques. Désolé de devoir en arriver là. Le gorille Houba 22 mai 2006 à 19:29 (CEST) :::Réponse sur la page de discussion de l'article. --ξ Libre , tapoté le : 22 mai 2006 à 21:57 (CEST) Wikipédia:Ce qu'est Wikipédia Venez donnez votre avis : Discussion Wikipédia:Ce que Wikipédia est. VIGNERON * discut. 22 mai 2006 à 10:48 (CEST) :Si tu cherche des idées, tu peux en trouver là. J'aime particulièrement celle-ci : « wikipedia is a bunch of people with too much time to spare » :D -Ash - (ᚫ) 22 mai 2006 à 11:15 (CEST) ::J'espérais faire un truc un peu plus sérieux ... VIGNERON * discut. 22 mai 2006 à 11:30 (CEST) :::"Ce qu'est wikipédia" serait déjà plus français. Tella 22 mai 2006 à 13:05 (CEST) ::::J'allais le dire, je ne l'avais pas pris au sérieux à cause de la tournure du titre :p (Sinon, pour dire ce qu'est Wikipédia, il y a déjà cette page ;) -Ash - (ᚫ) 22 mai 2006 à 13:07 (CEST) :Ce que Vigneron est : 1) Synonyme de viticulteur ; 2) Wikipédien illustre, philosophe, fondateur, le 22 mai 2006, de l'ontowikipédiologie. Teofilo ◯ 22 mai 2006 à 17:24 (CEST) :Sauf que entre ce que je suis et ce que les autres que je suis (en l'occurence aucun rapport autre que sémantique avec le viticulteur !) il y a différence. Si je voulais juste savoir ce qu'est Wikipédia j'avais l'article (cf intervetion d'Ash). J'aurais peut-être du lancer un sondage, sur l'espace WP: je pensais obtenir quelque chose de plus sérieux mais bon... Wiki shikata ga nai. VIGNERON * discut. 23 mai 2006 à 10:25 (CEST) Je suis triste Je tiens tout de suite à préciser que je suis sérieux. Mon chien est mort ce matin. Je viens de l'apprendre à l'instant. Et j'ai vraiment les boules. Ludo29 22 mai 2006 à 12:04 (CEST) :Oui enfin bon, au risque de passer pour un chieur, ici c'est pas ton blog perso... Si tout le monde devait annoncer la mort de son chien/chat/canarie/hamster, on s'en sort plus. Moi hier j'ai mangé trois biscottes et c'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de faire partager ca avec tout le bistro. Uld - Discussion 22 mai 2006 à 12:10 (CEST) ::Alors ça, c'est une réponse pleine de tact. — Poulpy 22 mai 2006 à 12:15 (CEST) :::Peut-être pas, mais au moins elle a du chien. Keriluamox 22 mai 2006 à 12:22 (CEST) :Oh, pas cool :( C'est toujours triste de perdre un animal de compagnie :/ Jean-Baptiste 22 mai 2006 à 13:03 (CEST) ::Erf, bon courage... - micatmidog 23 mai 2006 à 04:07 (CEST) J'ai trouvé une super occupation pour faire le deuil de ton brave toutou, améliorer l'article Chien!--Enr-v 22 mai 2006 à 12:27 (CEST) Wikipédia:Ce que Wikipédia n'est pas Je pensais que Wikipédia est un lieu sur lequel il est possible de faire part de ses peines et de ses joies. J'y rencontre des personnes, j'en apprécie... Mais je me suis trompé Wikipédia n'est pas un lieu de partage. Il s'agit juste d'un ramassis, inerte, de données. A+ Ludo :Le bistro est un lieu parfois cruel, un peu comme une cour de récré. N'y prête pas trop attention. C'est vrai que c'était un beau chien, ta photo pourrait illustrer l'article adéquat, non ? :) Le gorille Houba 22 mai 2006 à 12:39 (CEST) ::Non je l'ai prise sur l'article. Mais la ressemblance m'a troublé. Mais tu as raison je vais essayer de contribuer sur les articles correspondants. Ludo29 22 mai 2006 à 12:41 (CEST) :::S'il te plaît, Ludo29, ne dis pas que tout le monde en bloc est con sur ce Bistro : après tout, j'imagine pour ma part ce que tu ressens et je suis consterné par la réponse que tu as obtenu au-dessus. Après tout, à supposer que le Bistro n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour en parler (mais quel endroit serait plus approprié lorsqu'on est un contributeur régulier de Wikipédia et qu'on y attache de l'importance ?), il y a quand même différentes façons de le faire remarquer. :::J'avoue, je suis halluciné par l'absence totale de compassion que ta missive a généré. Mais, c'est bien connu, la compassion, c'est pour les cons. — Poulpy 22 mai 2006 à 12:55 (CEST) :::::Je m'excuse auprès de toi Poulpy et des autres. Tu as raison tout le monde sur le Bistro n'est pas con. J'ai parlé un peu vite. Mais certaines remarques m'ont un peu foutu les boules. Bref je ne vais pas revenir sur ce que je disais plus haut. Ludo29 22 mai 2006 à 13:02 (CEST) ::::::Non, non, ne t'excuse pas. O_o — Poulpy 22 mai 2006 à 13:08 (CEST) ::::Je comprends ta déception, qui fut la mienne aussi bien des fois à la vue des commentaires des wikipédiens qui ne comprennent que très partiellement toutes les dimensions de mes interventions, c'est pourquoi je t'ai proposé de contribuer à un article, car pour moi j'ai compris qu'au fond ce qui m'apporte le plus de satisfaction sur wikipedia, c'est bien d'améliorer les articles de l'encyclopédie. Mais ceci dit le bistro est un lieu privilégié pour mieux connaitre d'autres contributeurs, et je ne peux que t'encourager à continuer à t'y exprimer en toute sincérité, même si je trouve moi aussi dommage de voir que le projet wikipedia ne t'a pas vraiment convaincu --Enr-v 22 mai 2006 à 13:04 (CEST) :::::On comprend tous je pense. C'est juste que c'est sans doute un peu trop personnel pour être vraiment partagé. Allez, y a pas que des c.. dans WP ! --VARNA 22 mai 2006 à 13:23 (CEST) :Bah, je comprend ces réactions: beaucoup de gens ne peuvent pas s'imaginer que la mort d'un animal de compagnie peut etre difficilement vécue, un poil plus que de "manger trois biscottes" en tout cas. C'est de l'humano-centrisme, je suppose :-) Mes condoléance pour ton chien! (même si, je l'avoue, je n'aime pas ces bêtes, je préfère les chats).: Guil :. causer 22 mai 2006 à 13:37 (CEST) Retour vers le passé C'est ce que nous permet Web archive: *La wikipedia francophone le 28 novembre 2002 *La wikipedia anglophone le 21 juin 2003 *La wikipedia anglophone le 9 février 2003 *La wikipedia francophone le 9 juin 2004 Boeb'is 22 mai 2006 à 13:31 (CEST) :Sans oublier ça. — Poulpy 22 mai 2006 à 13:34 (CEST) ::Ca c'est un grand mythe fondateur de notre encyclopédie, il tiens une bonne place dans la Cosmogonie wikipédienne. Respects. .: Guil :. causer 22 mai 2006 à 13:43 (CEST) :::Mangez des pommes. Oblic blabla 22 mai 2006 à 14:44 (CEST) ::::Des fourmis qui utilisent des piranha, en plus un Poulpe et je sais pas combien de chat et matou. Je rajoute Ménagerie à Ce qu'est Wikipédia. VIGNERON * discut. 22 mai 2006 à 14:50 (CEST) :::::Faites attention, le poulpe est mortel à partir d'une certaine consommation. Oblic blabla 22 mai 2006 à 15:03 (CEST) La toute première version d'article pomme a été faite par une IP. Elle n'était pas sourcée. L'information étant par conséquent invérifiable, l'article aurait du être supprimée d'emblée :-) Nguyenld 22 mai 2006 à 16:58 (CEST) :Wikipédia était d'un laxisme inconcevable, à l'époque, probablement à cause de sa récupération par les forces gauchistes bien-pensantes, heureusement déboutées depuis. — Poulpy 22 mai 2006 à 17:06 (CEST) ::En effet, à l'époque, on pensait naïvement que les gens pouvaient avoir des choses intéressantes à dire. Je rappelle quand même que parmi les textes fondateurs de Wikipédia, il y avait un truc de Jimbo notremaîtreàtous qui disait quelque chose comme "personne ne peut tout savoir, mais tout le monde sait quelque chose dans son domaine, si nous participons tous à Wikipédia alors nous crérons l'encyclopédie la plus complète possible". Avec en sous-entendu : si tu es garagiste, alors justement, ton savoir sur le pot d'échappement des Peugeot 206 vaut mieux que tous les bouquins du monde. Je pense que les sources sont nécessaires pour les cas difficiles, conflictuels, ou pour les infos invérifiables. Il me semblerait logique de demander pour tout contribution d'être capable, si c'était nécessaire, de citer ses sources. Mais de transformer ça en principe de base, en disant que toute information non sourcée n'est pas digne de confiance, c'est d'abord de rabaisser les contributeurs au rôle de recopieurs ignorants, et c'est ensuite transformer Wikipédia en une énorme machine bureaucratique, qui juge sur la forme plutôt que sur le fond : une information fausse sourcée est-elle plus intéressante qu'une information vraie non sourcée? Ceux qui répondraient "oui" à cette question devraient essayer de devenir journalistes, leur esprit a été assez perverti pour qu'il puissent trouver honorable cette "profession". Arnaudus 22 mai 2006 à 17:21 (CEST) :::Oui. — Poulpy 22 mai 2006 à 17:30 (CEST) :::Les trois principes WP:TI, WP:NdPV et WP:V visent précisément à faire de Wikipédia une machine à juger de la forme, car nous sommes bien incapables de juger du fond. La plupart des informations fausses et invérifiables sont vraies et vérifiables aux yeux du contributeur qui les insère dans l'encyclopédie (« j'ai démontré que… », « vous n'avez qu'à essayer vous-mêmes », « tous les membres de X vous le diront »). L'idée selon laquelle la neutralité ne concerne que les informations fausses (ce qui en pratique signifie les informations que tu — ou à la rigueur une majorité de wikipédiens — n'approuve pas) vide ces principes de toute signification concrète. GL 22 mai 2006 à 19:25 (CEST) :Wikipédia évolue plus vite que les mentalités. :-) Marc Mongenet 22 mai 2006 à 17:53 (CEST) ::::Je suis carément bluffé par l'évolution qu'à subit l'encyclopédie ne serait-ce que depuis 2004... C'est là qu'on sent la montée en puissance de « la chose »... :-D Cyberugo 22 mai 2006 à 21:36 (CEST) positionnement de wikipédia bonjour à tous Je suis un peu nouveau ici et je me demandais ce que vaut wikipedia à ce jour par raport à une encyclopedie de référence comme Universalis ou Britanicca en terme de qualité. Toute deux contiennent 120.000 entrées; WP français en a 289.000 mais un grand nombre de ceux ci sont sans grand interêt encyclopédique : articles encore à l'état d'ébauche ou bien hyperspélisés dans un domaine ne concernant qu'un nombre limité d'inernautes; j'entend entre autre par là les articles sur chacun des pokémon (Herbizarre par exemple) ou sur les sportifs non professionels (Vania King par ex) ou sur les autopromotions etc etc. Pensez-vous qu'à ce jour on a déjà dépassé les Universalis ou autre Britanicca? Pensez-vous qu'un jour on aura archivé toutes les connaissances connue à ce moment (d'ici 10-20-50 ans ?) Je tiens à préciser que mon intention n'est pas de critiquer; je participe également par quelques contributions au projet. jolevy (ps: je n'ai pas trouvé comment rechercher dans le bistro si une question similaire a déjà été posée; j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas sinon escusez-moi) :archiver un jour toutes les connaissances connues, ça ressemble à de la science fiction du genre Matrix, et c'est peut probable que Wikipedia puisse faire cela, notamment car des milliards d'être humains n'ont pas accès à un ordinateur. :mais tu trouvera surement des élements de réponse à question dans l'article connaissance (au sens philosophique). :--Enr-v 22 mai 2006 à 14:12 (CEST) ::Et surtout, vu que la connaissance croît exponentiellement, WP n'arrivera jamais à suivre :-) Elle restera eternellement (du moins toute sa vie ;-)) en construction. Sinon, pour ta question Jolevy, c'est difficile à mesurer... On ne pourra jamais dire, je pense, qu'on est meilleurs ou moins bon que telle ou telle encyclopédie. Au plus pourra t-on se comparer sur tel ou tel sujet. Sur les sujets d'actualité par exemple WP a toujours été en tête, par nature même: Britanica ou Universalis ne peuvent pas produire de nouvelles éditions assez rapidement pour ça. Dans le domaine des sciences, le magazine Nature a fait faire l'an passé une comparaison à l'aveugle entre WP et Britanica sur des articles bien choisis (pas des ébauches): le résultat montrait un taux d'erreur légèrement moins élevé pour Britanica, mais pas de beaucoup. Sur d'autres sujets, on reste encore très faibles. Bref, les comparaisons sont difficile: les critères peuvent être multiples et contradictoires, il faut les préciser~avant de se prononcer. .: Guil :. causer 22 mai 2006 à 14:31 (CEST) :: ::Je suis persuadé qu'on archivera un jour toutes les connaissances connues pour l'instant on est limité par la technique et le temps (réunir autant de connaissance ne se fera pas en jour, ni même en un 10 ans !) VIGNERON * discut. 22 mai 2006 à 14:34 (CEST) ::Voir Wikipédia:Pronostic sur le million d'articles : pas toujours très sérieux, mais ça donne une idée de ce qu'en pensent les wikipédiens.--ArséniureDeGallium 22 mai 2006 à 14:35 (CEST) :Universalis et Wikipédia ne sont pas comparables, Universalis est une encyclopédie critique (et par ailleurs bien mieux écrite que beaucoup d'articles de wikipédia), tandis que Wikipédia est une encyclopédie qui se veut neutre. Jean-Baptiste 22 mai 2006 à 14:41 (CEST) Nizar grira supprimé le 22 mai 2006 à 14:30 par Markadet ! Comment voulez-vous qu'on accumule des connaissances comme ça ! (bon d'accord j'ai pas vu mais bon...) VIGNERON * discut. 22 mai 2006 à 14:38 (CEST) :Bof, c'était un CV... Jean-Baptiste 22 mai 2006 à 14:44 (CEST) : Je consulte régulièrement l'Universalis. Il y a certains domaines où Wikipédia est loin devant (histoire, sciences, arts) et d'autres non (géographie physique et humaine), tandis que des pans entiers de la culture sont tout simplement écartés d'Universalis (humour, culture populaire). Au final, il n'y a pas vraiment d'évaluation, chacune ayant ses forces et ses faiblesses. --NeuCeu 22 mai 2006 à 15:19 (CEST) ::En ce qui concerne la musique populaire, je trouve au contraire que les articles d'Universalis sont en général beaucoup plus corrects, même si moins nombreux. Jean-Baptiste 22 mai 2006 à 15:27 (CEST) :S'il y a un domaine ou wikipédia n'est absolument pas fiable c'est sur l'histoire contemporaine et en particulier les thèmes a risque du genre, conflit israélo-arabe, esclavage, relations internationales, génocides, politique africaine de la France....En histoire c'est très variable aussi selon les époques Thierry Lucas 22 mai 2006 à 21:40 (CEST) Vandalisme Nkm a d'abord cherché à faire supprimer l'article antisémitisme français, expression que je n'ai pas inventée, voir "Laurent Joly, "Darquier de Pellepoix et l'antisémitisme français", Berg International, 2002. Ayant échoué ( sa voix contre dix autres) il renomme cet article "Antisémitisme en France", de son propre chef. Sans consultation. Il n'avait pas non plus daigné m'avertir lors de sa proposition de suppression. Depuis, il cherche à transformer les articles catégorisés antisémitisme français en antisémitisme en France. Je demande que l'on mette fin à ce vandalisme. Shelley Konk 22 mai 2006 à 14:29 (CEST) :Non. — Poulpy 22 mai 2006 à 14:35 (CEST) ::Tu lui reproches de ne pas te parler, pourtant tu es en train de faire la meme chose. GôTô ¬¬ 22 mai 2006 à 14:39 (CEST) :::« Vandalisme », « Il n'avait pas non plus daigné m'avertir »... ces accusations extrêmes employées à tout bout de champs commencent à me courir. Voilà ce que ça donne quand les amateurs de conflits sans fin refusent de se modérer Le gorille Houba 22 mai 2006 à 14:46 (CEST) :Je ne vois même pas la différence entre les deux termes. Jean-Baptiste 22 mai 2006 à 14:48 (CEST) ::Moi non plus. De toutes manières, si tu cherches des soutiens, commence par utiliser les mots avec parcimonie. Un "vandale" n'est pas ce que tu décris. Ton discours est donc une forme de diffammation, c'est un point très négatif pour un début de discussion. Arnaudus 22 mai 2006 à 15:57 (CEST) :Phrase d'introduction : Cet article traite des manifestations de l'antisémitisme en France et surtout des particularités de l'antisémitisme français, dans les écrits et dans les actes. Or, des particularités, pour l'instant, l'article ne traite point. Qu'est-ce qui distingue l'antisémitisme français du russe, de l'allemand, de l'anglais, de l'arabe ? L'article ne m'éclaire pas sur ce sujet. A part le bandeau ébauche, qui peut laisser un doute quant au contenu futur de l'article, il me faut reconnaître que le nom est mal choisi. FrançoisD 22 mai 2006 à 16:33 (CEST) : C'est quand même ahurissant. On se bat pour ou contre cet article sur les PàS, ensuite on se chamaille sur une question de nommage absconse, maintenant on étale ses états d'âme sur le bistro - et la page de discussion de l'article est VIDE ! Et si vous commenciez par discuter entre vous ? (C'est vrai qu'il y a moins de public sur une simple page de discussion d'article et que c'est pas très valorisant). Et si vous alliez travailler enfin à améliorer cet article qui est pour l'instant un foutoir chantier en désordre ? (Mais on finit par se demander si c'est vraiment votre objectif !) - achille-41 22 mai 2006 à 17:57 (CEST) Encore un article qui manque C'est le Festival de Cannes, il nous faudrait un article sur la cinéphilie. — Poulpy 22 mai 2006 à 14:47 (CEST) :Vive l'effet Piranha ! Le gorille Houba 22 mai 2006 à 15:48 (CEST) ::La cinéphilie dans les Collections par thème, ça fait bizarre. --ArséniureDeGallium 22 mai 2006 à 16:13 (CEST) :::Bon, tant qu'on y est, il manque l'article Ghost (film), ca me chagrine, car c'est un bon film ! L'acteur principal Patrick Swayze n'a pas d'article non plus, ouin ! Un p'tit effet piranha serait pas mal ! Le troll Kyle_the_hacker [[Discussion_Utilisateur:Kyle_the_hacker|''¿!]] 22 mai 2006 à 18:26 (CEST) ::::Je n'écrirai rien sur ce film, c'est une merde :) Jean-Baptiste 22 mai 2006 à 20:29 (CEST) ::::: !!! Kyle_the_hacker [[Discussion_Utilisateur:Kyle_the_hacker|¿!]] 23 mai 2006 à 16:39 (CEST) Lien direct sur page en anglais Pour combattre le prolifération des liens externes sur des sites anglais, mon idée serait d'avoir un modèle à insérer au début de la section "Liens externes" de chaque article, et qui afficherait directement l'équivalent anglais, sans avoir à dérouler la page en anglais. J'ignore s'il y a déja eu une discussion sur un sujet similaire. Descartes 22 mai 2006 à 14:55 (CEST) : , tout simplement ? Ou j'ai pas compris ?Le gorille Houba 22 mai 2006 à 14:59 (CEST) :? — Poulpy 22 mai 2006 à 14:59 (CEST) :? bis. Oblic ''blabla 22 mai 2006 à 15:09 (CEST) : --ArséniureDeGallium 22 mai 2006 à 15:21 (CEST) ::Descartes, ton idée ne semble pas très claire ni distincte Markadet∇∆∇∆ 22 mai 2006 à 15:21 (CEST) :Pour les modèles, c'est là : Projet:Modèle mais dans l'état du cahier des charges on ne peut pas faire grand chose si ce n'est préconiser ce qui a déjà été proposé. Et si au lieu d'un modèle, on classait les liens externes par langues avec des sous chapitres, ça n'irait pas aussi ? :Et tant qu'on en est à parler du modèle , il me semble que placer l'icone Image:Symbole-en.png et consors à la place des bêtes désignations abrégées (à une taille raisonable, bien-sûr), ça ferait plus classe, non ? --Lolo le 13 22 mai 2006 à 15:45 (CEST) ::Ça ferait peut-être plus classe, mais remplacer des caractères texte par une image, c'est pas cool pour les serveurs. Guillom 22 mai 2006 à 16:57 (CEST) :::Cette question a été voté il y a 1 an, je sais plus trop ou, et le texte a été choisi. bayo 22 mai 2006 à 23:06 (CEST) ::::OK, j'avais pas en tête "la marche de l'serveur". :D Je remettrais peut être ça quand on aura eu des investissements de BP (Bande passante, pas British Petroleum ;) ). --Lolo le 13 23 mai 2006 à 03:03 (CEST) ::::Plutôt que d'accumuler des liens vers des sites anglais, qui se trouvent tous déja dans la partie anglaise, je propose de placer directement un lien sur "External links". Lolo le 13 me donne l'idée du modèle. Je vais le créer, similaire à celui de Dmoz. Cela n'oblige de toutes façons personne à l'utiliser Descartes 23 mai 2006 à 16:34 (CEST) ébauche commune française Bonjour à tous, j'aimerais modifier le bandeau 'ébauche commune française' pour qu'il pointe sur le projet épynome. Celà à déjà été évoqué en mars 2005 (cf page de discussion du modèle ébauche commune française) mais est resté sans suite. Je fais la modification comme un sauvage ou bien je demande poliment si quelqu'un est contre? --Dude 22 mai 2006 à 15:37 (CEST) :Une des possibilités est de poser la question sur Portail:France qui est concerné de près. Oblic blabla 22 mai 2006 à 15:46 (CEST) ::Tu peux toujours modifier, un revert est toujours possible ! Et puis si aucune réaction sur ce paragraphe du bistrot ou le portail:france alors vas-y ! VIGNERON * discut. 22 mai 2006 à 19:05 (CEST) :::J'ai cherché ou était la discussion mais... pas trouvé. Tella 22 mai 2006 à 20:14 (CEST) ::::voici le lien où celà a déjà été évoqué:Discussion Modèle:Ébauche commune française --Dude 23 mai 2006 à 09:59 (CEST) Décision d'arbitrage Le comité d'arbitrage vient de rendre une décision dans l'arbitrage dit Pgreenfinch-HDDTZUZDSQ : Pour le comité d'arbitrage, --Markov (discut.) 22 mai 2006 à 15:38 (CEST) Donc le CAr est contre les user:box qui emettent un avis négatif et qui s'affichent sur une page principale. Bon à savoir --P@d@w@ne 22 mai 2006 à 18:28 (CEST) :Non. Jean-Baptiste 22 mai 2006 à 20:14 (CEST) :Si je sais bien lire, le CAr n'a nullement évoqué le sujet des boîtes utilisateur (qui est d'ailleurs entre les mains de la communauté elle-même, via la prise de décision en cours). Il semble en revanche s'être appuyé sur la fonction principale des pages utilisateur, qui est de s'y présenter – sans d'ailleurs dresser une liste exhaustive des autres fonctions de ces pages –, pour demander la suppression d'une page listant des griefs et des commentaires désobligeants l'égard d'autres utilisateurs, deux termes qui sont liés dans l'énoncé. Je ne vois pas là, par exemple, de base qui permettrait d'obtenir la suppression de la boîte signalant que l'utilisateur « n'a pas de parenté avec Jacques Chirac » ou « n'aime pas Michael Jackson ». Hégésippe | ±Θ± 22 mai 2006 à 20:15 (CEST) :: Tout à fait ça Hégésippe :) [[Utilisateur:K!roman|'K!'roman]] | [[Discussion Utilisateur:K!roman|☺‼'↑'♫♥☻]] 22 mai 2006 à 21:09 (CEST) :::C'est dommage que le Car ait dû se prononcer sur ce point, le savoir-vivre aurait pu suffire. Spedona 22 mai 2006 à 21:20 (CEST) ::::Bin le CAr se prononce uniquement lorsqu'il est sollicté, là il l'était. .: Guil :. causer 23 mai 2006 à 10:06 (CEST) Pardonnez moi, je sais lire : pages personnelles ... il est inapproprié d'y établir une liste ... de commentaires désobligeants donc on a droit à un commentaire...pas deux--P@d@w@ne 22 mai 2006 à 23:52 (CEST) ::::En tout cas, le CAr ne s'est pas prononcé sur la question des Userboxes. Hégésippe | ±Θ± 23 mai 2006 à 00:16 (CEST) :::::D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas encore vu de personnes trouver désobligeant que des utilisateurs expriment le fait qu'ils aiment bien la télévision ou sont anti-marxistes, rien que des personnes qui proposent des userboxes à la suppression en disant que "ça pourrait poser problème" :D Ça me rappelle un pote auquel on disait, au boulot, "oui, vous savez, les cheveux longs, je n'ai rien contre, mais il y a des gens que ça dérange, ovus comprenez", sans jamais avoir trouvé la moindre trace de ces gens :) Jean-Baptiste 23 mai 2006 à 00:21 (CEST) ::::::Comme le sucre dans le lait chaud, ils sont partout et ils ne sont nulle part ; et plus on les cherche, moins on les trouve. plagiat de coluche Moez ''m'écrire'' 23 mai 2006 à 00:42 (CEST) Sondage Wikizine (dernier rappel !) Pour voter pour le futur nom du Wikizine, c'est ici : page du sondage. --Markov (discut.) 22 mai 2006 à 16:48 (CEST) :C'est qui wikizine? ... Schiste 22 mai 2006 à 17:47 (CEST) *Comme la continuité de la rédaction semble difficile, je viens de modifier le tableau des rédacteurs en prévoyant un rédacteur principal et deux suppléants. Il y a des jours où il n'y a personne. Question suppléant : il est souhaitable de prévenir le suppléant dès que possible de sa défaillance. (Le tableau est à revoir sérieusement...) Hervé Tigier » 22 mai 2006 à 18:41 (CEST) arborescence dans les catégories j'ai noté l'apparition d'un lien dans les catégories permettant de connaître l'arborescence des catégories traitant du sujet. C'est assez moyen car cet outil ne donne que quelques cats et pas l'arbo complète, loin s'en faut. De plus, certains liens sont fantaisistes. exemple, les catégories du "football américain" sont liées avec l'arbo des cats du "football" (soccer)... ne sachant pas comment modifier ces liens, je laisse un message ici. Clio64 22 mai 2006 à 17:48 (CEST) :Il y a aussi ça : http://stats.wikimedia.org/EN/CategoryOverview_FR_Complete.htm --ArséniureDeGallium 22 mai 2006 à 18:18 (CEST) ::en fait, ces liens ne prennent en compte que le premier mot du nom de la catégorie : "football" pour "football américain", "club" pour "club de football américain" ou "Sport" pour "Sport à Paris", par exemple. Ces liens n'ont donc franchement aucun intérêt... Clio64 22 mai 2006 à 19:10 (CEST) ::: :::Merci d'avoir signalé ce problème. J'entrevois une solution. Voir tout en bas de la page WP:DIPP. Teofilo ◯ 22 mai 2006 à 19:26 (CEST) Terrorisme et neutralité Un contributeur semble trouver judicieux d'enlever l'appartenance à la catégorie "groupe terroriste" de Armée islamique en Irak et Jihad islamique palestinien. Quelles que soient les exigences de neutralité, je trouve ça un peu fort de café. Ou alors, on supprime toute catégorie liée à la notion de terrorisme et on ne fait plus que des articles sur Nicolas et Pimprenelle... :( Nkm 22 mai 2006 à 19:00 (CEST) ::La catégorie groupe terroriste avait été proposée à la suppression pour garder une cohérence avec la suppression de la catégorie terroriste. Soit on restaure la catégorie terroriste qui a été supprimée suite à un vote, soit on supprime la catégorie groupe terroriste qui avait été conservée suite au vote. Ou alors on relance un vote sur les deux catégories à la fois. Jean-Baptiste 22 mai 2006 à 19:42 (CEST) :::Et si on écrivait des articles, tout simplement ? Le gorille Houba 22 mai 2006 à 19:43 (CEST) ::::+1 Il y en a marre du « vrai titre » et de la « vraie » catégorie. GL 22 mai 2006 à 19:59 (CEST) Comme c'est moi qui ait reverté ces catégorisations, je pense devoir m'en expliquer : ces directives, entre autres, permettent de comprendre. Terroriste est par définition et intrinsèquement non neutre, puisque jamais les sympatisants du groupe considéré ne le déclareront terroriste (voir par ex le débat sur Action D/directe). On peut lire sur la page anglaise des exemples de phrases non encyclopédiques : Non encyclopédique # X est un groupe terroriste. # Y, chef des X terroristes, ... # Après une intervention des militaires, les terroristes libèrent l'otage La catégorisation revient à dire : X est terroriste, c'est donc non encyclopédique. Et, oui, je sais que les catégories servent "à la navigation", mais bon, faut pas prendre les enfants du bon dieu pour des canards sauvages puisque en l'occurence, la cat sert à dénoncer. Maintenant, ce que j'en dit c'est que si c'était une cat en -isme, ça passerait mieux. Maintenant, qu'on trouve ça fort de café ne me surprend que très peu. Quant à ceux qui souhaitent voir plus d'article comme seule activité, je me permet de rapeller que le dernier sondage à ce sujet a vu se dégager une majorité des participants ayant choisit l'option "faire ce qu'on veut pourvu qu'on le fasse bien" comme la plus significative pour Wikipedia. Normal, c'est l'esprit de wikipedia. Pour faire dans la provoc : le projet maintenance devrait passer aux oubliettes si on suit cette ligne. Moez ''m'écrire'' 22 mai 2006 à 21:37 (CEST) #(reflexion en passant) Si on supprimait toutes les catégories, on supprimerait 90 % du volume du bistrot et des PaS en ce moment......Thierry Lucas 22 mai 2006 à 22:06 (CEST) Tiens, l'IRA n'est pas dans la catégorie:groupe terroriste. Marc Mongenet 22 mai 2006 à 23:50 (CEST) Nationalité de Kafka Franz Kafka est né à Prague en 1883, époque où cette ville appartenait à l'Empire austro-hongrois. Une mini-guerre d'édition est en train de se développer pour savoir quelle est la nationalité qu'il convient de mentionner dans l'article. Plusieurs éditeurs francophones ont l'air de tenir mordicus à ce qu'il soit écrit dans l'article qu'il était de nationalité tchèque, alors que d'autres personnes (peut-être inspirées par de:Franz Kafka#Zur Frage der Nationalität, qui expose que Kafka s'est décrit dans plusieurs lettres comme allemand) trouvent cela absurde. J'ai tenté une rédaction de compromis, mais elle n'a pas eu l'heur de plaire, voir http://fr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Franz_Kafka&diff=next&oldid=7436291. Comme je trouverais absurde d'entrer dans une guerre d'édition, je préfère demander que faire dans le bistro puisque mon invitation à en discuter dans la page de discussion de l'article a été ignorée… EjpH ''coucou'' 22 mai 2006 à 19:18 (CEST) :On ne met pas de nationalité, on indique l'endroit où il est né, et on évoque les débats potentiels sur ce thème entre biographes/historiens/etc. Jean-Baptiste 22 mai 2006 à 19:44 (CEST) ::Merci ! J'ai fait un rv en donnant le lien vers cette discussion-ci. :-) EjpH ''coucou'' 22 mai 2006 à 20:00 (CEST) :::Une guerre d'édition pour savoir quelle est la nationalité de Kafka et s'il faut mentionner un pays qui n'existait pas encore à ce moment là ? C'est une sorte d'hommage à la vision de la bureaucratie et à l'absurde de l'œuvre de l'auteur ? :) — Poulpy 22 mai 2006 à 20:02 (CEST) ::::En parlant de Kafka, je vous signale une initiative de notre gouvernement fédéral belge visant à réduire les situations kafkaïennes de l'administration publique Jacques Brelienne : http://www.kafka.be (pour une fois qu'il ya a qqch de bien, fo le signaler) --Effco 22 mai 2006 à 20:19 (CEST) :on dit Kafka est né à Praha appartennant alors à l'Empire Austro-Hongrois et actuelle capitale de la république Tchèque, un problème ? non. VIGNERON * discut. 22 mai 2006 à 20:37 (CEST) Indépendance du Monténégro Aujourd'hui, le Monténégro seble avoir choisi l'indépendance par référendum. Ce n'est pas encore officiel mais ça va un peu bouleverser les articles concernant la Serbie-et-Monténégro (notamment les liens et les catégorie). Il serait peut-être judicieux de s'organiser un peu? Xfigpower (''pssst'') 22 mai 2006 à 19:37 (CEST) :Mmm... Comment dire... Le référendum a eu lieu, certes, mais il serait judicieux d'attendre l'indépendance officielle du pays pour faire tout ça... :D — Poulpy 22 mai 2006 à 19:56 (CEST) :Cf. Discuter:Monténégro#Date de l'indépendance. Apparemment : 1°) le pays n'est pas encore indépendant et 2°) les résultats n'ont pas encore été officiellement proclamés. Patience donc : il est sage de préparer de nouvelles rédactions de certains paragraphes (en page de discussion ?), mais pas encore de les intégrer. Keriluamox 22 mai 2006 à 20:00 (CEST) ::Parce que je pense qu'il va falloir surveiller certains nouveaux article ayant découvert La Serbie et le Concours Eurovision de la chanson aujourd'hui et ces petits copain étranger (en,de,nl) plein d'articles en perspective!!!Xfigpower (''pssst'') 22 mai 2006 à 23:14 (CEST) recherche je cherche le nom d'un artiste qui agrandi des objet de la vie normal ona le droit à un indice (lieu, époque etc.) ? VIGNERON * discut. 22 mai 2006 à 20:38 (CEST) :César faisait un peu le contraire...--P@d@w@ne 23 mai 2006 à 00:00 (CEST) Kant J´ai un vice très grave: j´adore Kant mais je vois que les articles consacrés au Prussien de la Philosophie ont été un peu négligés malgré tout mon respect pour les contributions de mes prédécesseurs. Est-ce que quelqu´un pourrait m´aider à relire l´article sur Kant afin d´enlever les bourdes et fautes français. J´aurais besoin d´aide pour les pages que je viens de créer sur la Critique de la raison pratique et la critique de la faculté de juger. la page sur la Critique de la raison pure attend également une âme charitable. Je remercie par avance pour votre aide. Cordialement Pierre Apierrot 22 mai 2006 à 20:12 (CEST) : :Bonjour, :Peut-être trouveras-tu de nouveaux accolytes sur le projet:Philosophie :) :GôTô ¬¬ 22 mai 2006 à 20:54 (CEST) ::mais ai-je eu tort de laisser mon message dans le bistrot? :: Apierrot 22 mai 2006 à 21:31 (CEST) :::Non non, pas du tout. Mettre un message sur le bistro pour demander des avis/de l'aide, etc est une bonne idée. Par contre, le public sera plus réceptif là bas, et tout le monde ne vient pas sur le bistro, je pense que tu auras peut-être de bons résultats en demandant sur le projet :) GôTô ¬¬ 22 mai 2006 à 22:21 (CEST) :J'ai essayé de faire quelques modifications, mais j'ai pas eut le courage de faire tout l'article ! :-/ Cyberugo 22 mai 2006 à 22:09 (CEST) Si l'article sur Kant ne te plait pas, pourquoi prendre ton temps et tout réécrire de A à Z? Kuxu 23 mai 2006 à 12:15 (CEST) : Justement parce qu´il me plaisait pas j´ai tenté de le réécrire entièrement, mon cher KuxuApierrot 23 mai 2006 à 12:58 (CEST) (lumineux, non?) page supprimée ?? En voyant l'article "Table Tournante", j'ai modifiée la page en mettant , car l'article n'a rien a faire (dans l'état ou il est) dans Wikipedia. Mais après coup, je me dis que je n'ai peut etre pas respecté la manière de faire ?? Peut être aurais-je dû uniquement blanchir la page ?? Ai je droit de supprimer ? Merci de m'eclairer afin que je ne refasse pas la meme bétise (dans le cas où j'ai mal agit...) --Airevspin 22 mai 2006 à 22:06 (CEST) :Bonjour Airevspin. Si un article n'a vraiment pas ça place sur Wikipédia (attention, il s'agit de cas bien précis), tu peux aller voir la procédure décrite ici. Si les propos sont en plus déplacés, tu peux blachir avant. Le modèle est réservé aux pages déjà supprimées. Sinon, si l'avis de la communauté est nécéssaire (la plupart des cas), ça se passe par ici. Escaladix 22 mai 2006 à 22:22 (CEST) Dern !! J'espère bien être le dernier à poster sur le Bistrot en ce jour ! On verra demain :) --Effco 22 mai 2006 à 23:04 (CEST) :raté Escaladix 22 mai 2006 à 23:13 (CEST) :: hahhahhahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, et même pas le dernier. bayo 22 mai 2006 à 23:17 (CEST) ::: encore plus d'une demi-heure pour ce jeu Xfigpower (''pssst'') 22 mai 2006 à 23:22 (CEST) :Bon, ben, je gagne ! — Poulpy 22 mai 2006 à 23:59:59.99 (CEST) ::Dommage, mais y a plus fort que toi vu ce diff Xfigpower (''pssst'') 23 mai 2006 à 00:39 (CEST)